This invention relates generally to control cables and more particularly has reference to a mounting apparatus and method for installing any one of various types of cables in a remote control device.
Pertinent U.S. and foreign patents are found in Class 24, subclasses 335, 336 and 339; Class 74, subclass 501R; Class 138, subclasses 103, 106 and 112; Class 248, subclasses 65, 68R and 68CB and Class 403, subclasses 389, 391, 396, 299 and 400 of the official classifications of patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,304; 3,036,289; 4,073,200; 4,136,423; 4,114,241 and 4,185,515.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,200 and 4,185,575 relate to cable retainers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,304 shows a clamping apparatus with a mounting member used to secure a tubular member to a wall. Recesses are provided to receive cables. A hinge allows the larger part to pivot away from the mounting piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,289 discloses a support system for tube bundles.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,136,423 shows a bracket and clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,241 discloses interlocking clamps.
None of the patents discloses an apparatus or method for selectively installing any one of various types of cables into a control.
The need for such apparatus or method is readily apparent. The necessity of providing separate mounts for each of the various types of mechanical control cables and remote control devices currently available increases manufacturing, packaging and shipping costs, and results in a device which is complex and which is difficult to assemble, use or repair. A single mount which is capable of supporting various types of cables in various positions would avoid those problems.
The need is particularly acute with respect to remote control devices intended for use in vehicles. Examples of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,037 and 4,137,779 for operating a transmission and throttle.
The commercial success of a control device is often dependent upon whether the device can be used in a variety of vehicles. Because different vehicles can be equipped with different control cables, it is essential that means be provided for readily adapting the control device to various types of cables. Prior art methods and apparatus have proved unsatisfactory.